Robot Hiro
Robot Hiro is a remote-controlled exo-suit created by Hiro Hamada as a temporary replacement for himself in Big Hero 6 when he was unable to be with them. Background In "The Impatient Patient," Hiro had fallen sick and was told to stay in bed by all of his friends, Aunt Cass and Baymax who insisted due to his healthcare function. Hiro, however, did not want to stay in bed as the Mad Jacks were trying to steal a chip from Alistair Krei at all costs. That night, Hiro heard reports of Krei being taken by them, then went out all alone knowing that none of his teammates would let him go. While looking for the Jacks, one of them spotted Hiro and lifted him in the air. Jack dropped Hiro in a trash bin after he saw Baymax was not with him, so Hiro returned home barely able to walk because he got a fracture from the fall that was diagnosed the following day; he had to stay in bed with no other choice this time. Later that day, the Jacks got the chip from Krei and left him alone. Krei called Hiro asking for Big Hero 6's help to get the chip back and so Hiro called the team, who searched for the Jacks without him, but still tried to help using his laptop though he knew he had to be with the team for more effectiveness. Soon, he realized a way around by creating a robotic body to be there in place of himself, beginning to work on it right away even with his injured leg. Appearance The robot's design is similar to Hiro's armor but has some physical differences since it is a whole machine rather than a suit, as well as certain cosmetic differences to Hiro's actual armor, although the color schemes are the same. It was also given enhancements and abilities that Hiro himself does not possess like a jetpack. Modeled after the helmet, the robot's head has no face, but rather, a screen that shows Hiro's actual face in real-time. It also feeds video to Hiro's controller so he knows what is happening and how to act. The videogame-like controller for the robot consists of a green screen, with buttons and joysticks at the bottom corners. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' One of the main differences between Hiro and its robot is that the robot features boosters in its back that give it flying abilities, whereas Hiro requires Baymax to fly. *'Superhuman strength:' As a robot, it has great strength far greater than the human Hiro, making it able to crush a metallic cannon with its hand and rip a metallic wing from a jetpack. It is also shown to be resistant to electricity when it was tased by a Mad Jack, but apparently didn't affect the robot much and Hiro just said it was a good call from Jack instead of worrying about it. History The Mad Jacks trio fought Big Hero 6 on the streets of San Fransokyo at night under the employment of Obake when the heroes tried to recover the stolen chip. In a pretty even fight, one of the Jacks blasted Baymax with a laser cannon. The robotic Hiro showed up before Baymax was shot again, being mistaken by Honey Lemon and Wasabi for Hiro in person, before Baymax detected it was not him. Hiro was actually resting in his bed controlling the robot from there. He made it crush Jack's cannon with ease and so Jack used a taser against the robot but Baymax got rid of it quickly, then Jack attempted to fly away with the chip only to be stopped by both robots soon. Robot Hiro and Baymax destroyed Jack's jetpack, making him fall until Baymax caught him. Jack then was forced to give the chip to them but managed to escape himself thanks to the other two Jacks. The heroes returned to the ground with the rest of the team, and Hiro gave Go Go the chip to return it. Then Go Go advised Hiro to get some rest, but he replied saying he was already feeling better. The robot was not seen again by Hiro's next appearance because he had recovered already. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Hiro building robot.png|Building it. Hiro designing robot.png|Hiro designs the robot. Robot Hiro Moon.png|The robot appears to help Big Hero 6. Hiro Robot.png Fractured Hiro.png|Hiro controlling the robot from his bed. Smug Hiro Robot.png Jack scanned by Hiro.png|Jack and Baymax from the robot's view. Hiro Robot fly.png Sip.png Jack and Hiro bot.png Hiro Robot tased.png Tased robot.png|Tased by Jack. Hiro controller.png RHFly.png RobotHiroBaymax.png Jack captured.png Robot Hiro sky.png|Getting Krei's chip back. Robot Hiro BH6.png|The robot with the team. KaijuHiro.jpg|Robot Hiro with a Kentucky Kaiju mask. Robot Hiro falls.jpg Kaiju Hiro Robot.jpg Fred controlling robot.jpg|Fred controls Robot Hiro. Robot Hiro Magnetism.jpg Fuego armor disarmed.jpg Hiro-Baymax and Fred-Hiro.jpg Kaiju mask off.jpg Fred soda.jpg Concept art RobotHiroConcept1.jpg RobotHiroConcept2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 Members